Once Upon a Time (OUAT)
Summary After her final defeat by Snow White and her search for an own happy ending, the Evil Queen uses a powerful curse to transport various fairytale characters into our world, where they live in the seaside town of Storybrooke. The residents of Storybrooke, where Regina (the Evil Queen) is the only one with a happy ending, are there robbed of their original memories and live an unchanging existence for 28 years, unaware of their own lack of aging. The town's only hope lies in Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, who was transported from the Enchanted Forest to our world as an infant before she could be cursed. At the end of the first season, she finally broke the curse, but the characters do not return to the fairy tale world and must deal with their own dual identities. With the introduction of magic by Mr. Gold, aka Rumplestiltskin, the fate of the two worlds becomes intertwined, and new threats emerge. Over the 6 seasons, they fight against various villains, like the Queen of Hearts, Peter Pan, the Wicked Witch of the West, the Snow Queen, Maleficent, Ursula, Cruella De Vil, Emma Swan herself, a clone of The Evil Queen and the Black Fairy. Rumplestiltskin and the Evil Queen function as antiheroes, who always struggle with their villainous side. The seventh season was announced in May 2017 and premieres in September 2017. A spin-off series, called Once Upon a Time in Wonderland is part of this universe. Power of the Verse While the series plays in various worlds over the seasons, the level of technology is the same as our world, not counting Jekyll's or Frankenstein's ones. Instead, the main power of this universe lies within magic. Many of the characters, mostly villains, can use this supernatural power to cast spells to override the laws of nature, physics and reality. However, it also comes with a price. The laws of magic define the limits of magical abilities in this universe. There are three restrictions even the most powerful magic is said to be unable to break: bring back the dead, force someone to fall in love, and to change the past. However, these laws have been broken over the seasons by powerful spells. In terms of physical power, the universe possesses various fairy tale creatures, like dragons or ogres. With the fifth season, the show introduces the greek gods as some of the most powerful beings in this universe. Feats and Calculations - Ingrid summons a thunderstorm - Ingrid freezes Arendelle - Ursulas Statement - Mr. Gold conjures a thunderstorm - Mermaid feat storm feat - Hyde dodges electricity Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: ShadeTheNarwhal Meosos TheOwnMagic MasterOfArda Edenstar Rei Rubro Opponents: Sans2345 Neutral: Antvasima Characters 'Fairies' Blue Fairy 'Dark Ones' Captain Hook (Formerly) Emma Swan (Formerly) Nimue Rumplestiltskin 'Magicians' Drizella Tremaine Dr. Facilier Emma Swan Jafar Madame Leota Maleficent Merlin Peter Pan Queen of Hearts The Apprentice The Blind Witch The Evil Queen The Snow Queen The Wicked Witch of the West The Witch of DunBroch 'Genies' Genie of Agrabah Jafar 'Entities' Hades Mother Nature The Shadow Poseidon 'Humans' Captain Hook Elsa Gaston (Formerly) Henry Mills Lady Tremaine Merida Prince Charming Red 'Creatures' Giants Mermaids Ogres Weapons and artifacts Dark One's Dagger Excalibur Fairy Godmother's wand The Author's quill The Olympian Crystal Poseidon's Trident Category:Verses Category:TV Series Category:Once Upon A Time